1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complementary semiconductor device using diamond thin film and to a method of manufacturing this device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, complementary semiconductor is made of silicon. Recently, there has been further progress in the integrated density of elements of modern a complementary semiconductor devices, and in addition, extremely fine elements have been very densely integrated in a chip in a rapidly growing number.
Any densely integrated conventional complementary semiconductor device involves a variety of critical problems including the following: The finer the size of the integrated elements, the faster the operating speed of these elements, thus raising frequency. In particular, when high frequency is generated, the device, i.e., the chip itself generates much thermal energy. Power dissipation P is expressed by an equation shown below. EQU P=C.V.sup.2.n.f (1)
where C designates capacitance per element, V the operating voltage, n the number of integrated elements, and f designates operating frequency.
Assume that the size of the integrated elements are vertically and horizontally reduced to one-half the original size without varying the operating voltage V. The capacitance C per element can simply be reduced to one-half, whereas the number of the integrated elements is quadrupled, and the frequency f rises at least more than double. Based on the above equation (1), the power dissipation P grows at least four times.
Incidentally, silicon has about 1.1 eV of the band gap. In order to normally operate a silicon semiconductor device, there is the critical power dissipation of the silicon chip in a package, which is about 85.degree. C. based on conversion into temperature. Even when operating such a package provided with a radiating fan, any conventional silicon semiconductor chip in the package can no longer sustain normal operation at about 100.degree. C. through 120.degree. C. based on the conversion into temperature.
In consequence, based on the physical property inherent to silicon, a critical number of integrated elements is determined for any conventional device using silicon semiconductor.
Likewise, based on the specific dielectric constant inherent to silicon, critical operating speed is determined for any conventional device using a silicon semiconductor.
Since silicon has about 11.7 of permittivity constant, parasitic capacitance such as junction capacitance easily grows.